pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/any WoH Monk/Archive 1
Discussion * Hand and vD ran WoH monks in the last hour or so. --Hikari 21:50, 9 November 2007 (CET) Build:Mo/any WoH Protector[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 21:55, 9 November 2007 (CET) :mostly the same o.O[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 21:56, 9 November 2007 (CET) WoH is gonna get nerfed again so fast, but in the meantime, I'D VETT IT! --71.229.204.25 22:00, 9 November 2007 (CET) 188+29 health if their below 50% health, 5 energy and 4 second recharge. Good one Anet.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:01, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Three second recharge now. :3 --71.229.204.25 22:02, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah, and 3/4 casting time, lol.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:02, 9 November 2007 (CET) and 142+92 heal at these attributes now (nvm wat i said besides the attributes both build r exactly the same)[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 22:03, 9 November 2007 (CET) :So, it's basically an elite Infuse with RoF cost and recharge and only 1/2sec longer cast. ZB will never be run again, and that makes me happy in so many inexplicable and embarrassing ways. --71.229.204.25 22:05, 9 November 2007 (CET) Builds that rely on the recent buffs should remain in trial.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 22:06, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::And it can be used on yourself now! Wow!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:08, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::WOW! Why bother reading two lines in the Game Updates when I can read the same thing in half a page! --Mafaraxas 22:28, 9 November 2007 (CET) Return > Glyph. You don't need glyph just for one ten energy spell. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:45, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::You sorta do, not in RA though...You can spam Spirit Bond twice w/ Glyph.Toxin 23:51, 3 December 2007 (CET) Real Discussion yup(we rly need to merge this and mine)[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 22:30, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Link to other build?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:31, 9 November 2007 (CET) its been at top of page :P[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 22:32, 9 November 2007 (CET) Sig of Reju is fail. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:38, 9 November 2007 (CET) :No, its free --The Gates Assassin 22:46, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::No, it means you fail at e-manage. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:54, 9 November 2007 (CET) Great... now WoH is going to get nerfed and my dunkoro build ruined. In the meantime, wow! This is sweet! Silavor 23:18, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::vD and Hand disagree with you Signet of Rejuv Haters. --Hikari 23:37, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::Tommy is a huge sig of rejuv hater, read every QQ post about it by him ever. - Rawrawr 00:02, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::Isn't Tommy a huge hater of any skill that doesn't do anything useful(any energy management skill, for example). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:53, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::::My point is, sig of rejuv ftl =p - Rawrawr 00:55, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::::If Sig means you fail at e-management, why is GoLE still on the bar? It even is less useful than Sig i think, especially if you prefer SBMoush 01:13, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Sig doesn't do anything useful. It does a minor heal that's far from worth a slot for no cost. GoLE allows you to use your useful skills for free. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:19, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Sig is fail with glyph. 2 emanage is fail outside of a boonprot. However, Glyph is a huge "HEY GUYS LOOK I'M GOING TO CAST MY MOST IMPORTANT SKILLS NOW CAST DIVERSION ON ME PLZ I RLY NEED" sign. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:10, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::So use neither if you can help it right? Moush 02:04, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Glyph is a solid skill though. If you can position yourself out of range of the opposing mesmer or keep veil on yourself, you should be fine. Glyph and a quickly fired off Prot Spirit, with an Aegis cast under a 40/40 set should give you excellent energy management without resorting to something like Sig of Reju. That said, if possible, use neither. It's more difficult to manage energy that way. It requires you to have an good B-surge (someone who can count adrenaline, see warrior trains) to protect against incoming spikes against yourself or the backline in general or forces you to run some type of defensive build with tons of DA's and Wards and Guardians and such where a /E is better replaced with something like a /W with Balanced Stance or the like. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:12, 3 December 2007 (CET) :No ne uses a 40/40 for aegis, try 20%/20 SoRejuv "Signet of Rejuvenation for people that can't manage their energy. " I lolled. 71.104.149.13 20:31, 12 November 2007 (CET) :Well, with LoD being gone, you might be able to make a case for it being e-management. With LoD gone and people moving back to having Party-wide healing on the runner, there could be times were you don't have your party healing, and a signet to take care of topping the bars off might actually be useful, whereas before, you could achieve the same exact energy management as a signet by just running around in circles until lod gets cast. Pluto 23:49, 13 November 2007 (CET) merge merge the other one into this. even if this one has been created an hour later it's now vetted and it's mostly the same. - Y0_ich_halt 23:29, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Fastest vetting ever? --71.229.204.25 23:32, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Holy hell, less than two hours from creation to Great. --71.229.204.25 23:33, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::For 5 people to view it and rate it in 5-5-5 in 2 hours isnt all that spectacular.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:34, 9 November 2007 (CET) its cuz theres two of em :P[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 23:35, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::Well, first time I've seen it, so hah. ): --71.229.204.25 23:36, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::Hm...thought I made sure there wasn't any existing WoH Prot monks, guess I was wrong? =/. Oh well. --Hikari 23:37, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::Yours was first. --71.229.204.25 23:38, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Build:Mo/A WoH Arena Monk was first. Was there since yesterday.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:34, 10 November 2007 (CET) did u check trial it was in there for an hour[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 23:39, 9 November 2007 (CET) Wouldn't it be much more logical to merge the build in testing with the one already tested..? Or is that what is done? [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- [[User:Godliest/Sandbox|''My Sandbox]] 23:51, 9 November 2007 (CET) I believe the other one would be deleted actually, since that build doesn't really have anything over this one. --Hikari 00:23, 10 November 2007 (CET) there same except attributes really(or were) [[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 00:34, 10 November 2007 (CET) "Works magnificently. The article also displays a fine grasp of grammar." ... blame my English Teacher, she's like the hitler of education.--Hikari 01:03, 10 November 2007 (CET) :She sends the stupid among you to camps to be murdered? --Mafaraxas 01:07, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::She mind as well , I don't mind it, but not all Honors English students deal well with a screaming fat lady lecturing them on how they're pathetic and a disappointment to society for using the wrong form of " To " in a sentence. --Hikari 01:32, 10 November 2007 (CET) screaming is a bit much but still ur honors mis-spelling the word to seems a little awkward for honors to me(y we talkin bout this here)[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 01:34, 10 November 2007 (CET) : I was exagerating a bit, she didn't really scream, she does over react though, and everyone makes mistakes ( spelling ones included )--Hikari 04:01, 10 November 2007 (CET) Vigorous Spirit? It works really well, especially when used with Dwayna's Kiss. Someone wanna explain to me why Protective Spirit works? I mean the point of WoH is to tag a target below 50% health, and it seems like PS would be detrimental to it's effectiveness. Maybe I'm coming from this viewpoint because I mainly play RA, and any spikes there are easily handled. Shen( ) 02:57, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Oops I forgot to suggest Vigorous Spirit be added to the variants. Shen( ) 02:57, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::Vigorous Spirit still sucks. Even Patient Spirit is better. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:59, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Unless you want to be forced to spam WoH on recharge, you want some goddamn prots. Prot Spirit means the guy has to be hit at least five times before you have to tap him with WoH, and you can afford to wait even past that because you can accurately guess how long you can wait since he's losing a regulated amount of health every hit. Also, PS > Assassins and Elementalists. Good ones, anyway. --71.208.133.30 04:09, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::Bad ones more like. Good ones see the enormously big and white rectangle pop up. Although I agree that bad ones don't reach Prot's cap. Dragnmn talk 18:49, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::Vigorous spirit cast on a warrior or paragon will match patient spirit with just 4 attacks. It would probably be fine in a very heavy physical build, like 3-warrior or 2-paragon. In such builds, it would probably mean you'd need a lot less Heal Parties. And I guess it's a good way to trigger dwayna's kiss... but I doubt I would run dwayna's kiss on a WoH monk. Doing so would just be redundant, since 90% of the time, woh will do the exact same thing as dwayna's kiss does, only better. Pluto 23:54, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::::You usually run SoR para w/ballad for the heal party stuff. Dwayna's on a WoH monk iz fail yes, 2 sec recharge(rof) + 3 sec recharge(woh) = enough to spam, woh is 7/8 of the times a bigger heal anyway. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:22, 21 December 2007 (EST) GolE Why? Just get Mo/Me and put Channeling. With at least 3 foes, which is very possible in RA (spirits and pets count as foes too), you have almost free spells (including natural energy regeneration). In my build I usually get either Channeling or Dark Escape/Shield Bash/Balanced Stance. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 08:31, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Why not just go echo mending. But yeh, glyph sucks. Channeling even more tho. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:55, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::I never roll a secondary in RA/TA anymore - Rawrawr 12:02, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::But... if you don't have a secondary they know you aren't a frenzy/healsigging echo-mender with flare-shooting eyeballs. You're giving up a major advantage here. ): --71.208.133.30 12:23, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::Run /P so they know you're a cautery signet pr0! - Rawrawr 12:31, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::Just run echo mender imo. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:48, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::::run a frenzy/healsigging echo-mendering warrior speced in smiting and spamming flare. it's Meta. - Y0_ich_halt 19:16, 10 November 2007 (CET) LoD Is it too soon to replace the LoDs in team builds with these? I'm thinking yes, cus it'll probably unbuffed at least a little, but just throwing it out there. --Mala 14:17, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Wait until its finalised. - Rawrawr 14:20, 10 November 2007 (CET) :WoH won't get unbuffed. With the massive nerf to LoD, you need some type of ultra-efficient heal. WoH is that replacement for LoD. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 15:50, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::It might get a tiny nerf. But it will be meta. I still think we should wait though. - Rawrawr 15:52, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::I don't know it for sure, since hb also got a real good buff. With hb, heal party is alot better, thus having a party-wide heal replacement for lod. WoH is at least on for my anti-gank-flagger. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 15:27, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::::As it stands, this is the only viable replacement for LoD. HBoon isn't really all that great. However, I know Izzy has a backup nerf for LoD he wants to try if the current one fails (which it has). Don't replace the LoD in team builds with WoH yet, seeing as the requires an Eprod flagger, which can change how a build works dramatically. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:50, 11 November 2007 (CET) :::::You can tell that they are trying to replace LoD with WoH because they nerf LoD, buff WoH, and replace the elite on the henchman Mhenlo from LoD to WoH. At least it's not all sucky like nerfs usually are, we actually got a 'rebalance' that doesn't end up sucking! RustyThe 21:31, 18 November 2007 (CET) Imo Drop glyph or sig of rejuv - you definately dont need both. And Sig of Rejuv has very little use because of WoHs 3 recharge and the fact you have the glyph. - Rawrawr 12:44, 11 November 2007 (CET) :Glyph sucks here. You only have PS as a 10e skill. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 13:07, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::/agree - Rawrawr 13:07, 11 November 2007 (CET) :::If you run glyph on this bar, you epicly fail as a monk in general, sig is accepteble as a skill, but don't so a thing in this bar since you could just aswell take a prot instead of heal things..... /agree. Fishy Moo 13:39, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::::ie run Fish's Balanced WoH. It's better. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 13:41, 11 November 2007 (CET) :::::vD Ran the GoLE/SoR with Aegis, as did Hand . --Hikari 05:46, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::::FAIL AT E-MANAGEMENT. D: --71.229.204.25 05:49, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Two of the games top GvG monk teams fail at Energy Managment...? O_o --Hikari 07:47, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::it was a joke. ): --71.229.204.25 08:11, 12 November 2007 (CET) " Authors " change I know I'm not really the author of this build, one can hardly claim what virtually every monk ran within 5 minutes of reading the updates to WoH... however, being the author of the PAGE, I think I can change the build/move the page to different names etc... Anyhow, I'm not doing anything drastic, Just though I would change the main bar to... After that, I would add a large section of variants and such and then move to the build name to Mo/any, HOPEFULLY, this will prevent the creation of 1,506,645 other WoH Builds. Unless anyone objects to that, I'll change it tomorrow or later tongight, depending on the speed of responses. The first optional slot would be for the " Small Prot " ( Guardian, SoA, etc...) and the second slot would be for Divine Spirit, GoLE, Return, Shield Bash etc... --Hikari 07:59, 12 November 2007 (CET) :ya, i'm for merging all these stupid WoHs that swarmed PvX. - Y0_ich_halt 17:30, 12 November 2007 (CET) that bar looks alot like mine :P[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 17:40, 12 November 2007 (CET) : I put authors in quotes for a reason, saying something is yours doesn't really work here, builds are the results of ideas, and you cannot claim ownership of an idea... anyhow, I'll go ahead and change/move the page and such. --Hikari 06:59, 13 November 2007 (CET) attributes change to 11+1 10+1+1 and 10(maybe+1) i dont think u need that much in healing for once skill imo[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 03:40, 13 November 2007 (CET) Re-votes please Build was changed slightly, main thing is GoLE was removed from main bar. --Hikari 07:15, 13 November 2007 (CET) :Changed the secondary profession for you since you took out that Ele skill Joshgt2 (Talk) 23:52, 13 November 2007 (CET) glad can pwn RA alone. - Y0_ich_halt 23:51, 13 November 2007 (CET) can too — Skakid9090 23:57, 13 November 2007 (CET) :Lol, did you mean Shield of Absorption? lol! Joshgt2 (Talk) 00:08, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::ya, but the above one doesn't need your team to be good. - Y0_ich_halt 14:09, 14 November 2007 (CET) Moo...? :" Sig of rej is a bad spell who don't fit into here since you can just WoH, a 3 second recharge aint long, and with a 40/40 it should kick in sometimes if you are hilariously short of healing power, but then you fail at proting. Then you might say, but hey?, its a free spell, but it's not like that. It takes a skill spot wich could be filld by Shield of absorbation, its increadeble on removing pressure, and defending your guildlord. Strength of WoH over zb is some healing power and recharge, wich means your bar is more compressed and can take skills you normally couldent, but WoH has moar strengths. GvG variant uses glyph wich is still bad. " ::I hope the grammar was intentional, anyhow fishy my dear, Signet of Rejuvenation is run by most of the top guilds in the GvG ladder, and by players in general, why do you detest it so?--Hikari 04:55, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::I hate rejuv a lot, and will normally never advocate running it, but why would you not, unless you're running glyph-party? Running guardian and soa and aegis on one monk isn't really necessary. Rejuv is pretty much the only decent energy management for a WoH bar without party, and it actually does something useful, in addition. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:05, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::Don't mention my grammer, its bad and im not from england so it aint expected. And no, it isen't run by most top players, look at tommy and learn something, he is the best monk ingame, and when i play with this build, without sig, i got little to no e-manage problem, and i can't see why you should use a 140 heal every 8th sec, when you can unconditional heal around 150 with a simple WoH with 3 second recharge. Sig of rej helps when you use it, i've done that myself, top players use it yes, look at tommy, awowa and the best monks ingame, do they use it? no, simple, they there is options wich is suporior. Fishy Moo 10:15, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::::Tommy's said on the QQ forums that he doesn't run it because of personal choice. Also, how many of us here are as good as Tommy or Awowa? Right, none. SoRejuv is a nice, safe choice, and if someone's good enough of a monk that they don't need it, they'll know that and just won't run it. Just because iQ's successfully run Frenzy without a cancel stance doesn't mean it's fit for public consumption. --71.208.133.30 10:51, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::::Use it if you can't manage energy without it, don't use it if you can. Problem solved. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 11:00, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Tbh, when i go on pvx wiki i look after builds wich is top noch, not something general people use, and if i feel that i can't manage the energy, i change the skills wich can be changed decent effektive, isen't that we got variants? If you need something else... go dwaynas, its better, but then again you barely need any more heal.... Fishy Moo 16:37, 15 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Btw, about tommy running it on personal preferance....dont we all?maybe bit harish example but some use orizon instead of RoF.... because of personal preferance... harish example but neway, and why tommy don't run sig is because he hates it. Fishy Moo 16:43, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Sigs can be used to counter e-denial if you fuck up and are in a bad state. They are also no affected by dazed. This build is going to be hit with Humility nyways... 58.110.141.210 16:50, 16 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::Sigh, counter e-denial, start focus swapping plx, and humility..... get midline working to solve probllem. Fishy Moo 17:24, 17 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::I understand that counters such as humility and e-denial can be countered by weapon switching and some midline support, but if there were counters inherent in the build itself, wouldn't that be just as viable? You can find issues with the sig, but then you could make an argument for changing any of the skills on this bar (short of WoH). But if that were done, this wouldn't be much of a build any more, it would just be 7 optionals with a WoH in the middle. The sig is a decent choice for the playing majority. At the same time, what are you doing reading PvX builds if you're aspiring to top guild greatness? Blazeroth 20:29, 23 November 2007 (CET) Sig of Rejuv is not good. Don't use it. BTW, using Orison is not a personal preference. That's called being bad at the game. Zuranthium 00:28, 24 November 2007 (CET) :No, saying that is called being bad at the game. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:58, 24 November 2007 (CET) Blazeroth, i never said that that i was top guild greatness, but i don't fail at the game either, just ask skakid, rawr, grinch, or ibreaktoilets. Why run sig when you can just use dwaynas, wich is stronger if you would break of eerhm... sig of humility. But then again WoH is stronger then dwaynas, but dwaynas stronger then sig... erh... If you want to save energy, cast a guardian... or shield of absorbation and you save energy, rather then casting a free red bar spell. PvX is done for people to improve if i got it right, and by playing with an e-manage spell wich isen't even necesary, i can't see how it would help you to improve more then a guardian and learn to preprot targets? and about beeing short of WoH... god knows how you are playing, it has 3 sec recharge, use a 40/40 and its even shorter. Learn 2 prot and not redbar.... fail less plx and learn game mechanics. Fishy Moo 12:03, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Don't let him decieve you. He fails. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 12:04, 27 November 2007 (CET) Sig rejuv is for melee-heavy parties. That's it. -Auron 12:10, 27 November 2007 (CET) Bad Description That description looks very wrong. "Older elites" WoH is up there with the oldest elites in the game, certainly older than ZB. Also, it says the build synergises well with Infuse... which isn't even listed as a core part of the build... It needs to be updated to more accurately reflect the core of this build and any mention of Infuse should be done with the variants (because that's what it is). 58.110.141.210 16:46, 16 November 2007 (CET) Sig of Rej What you have to remember is signets will go thru things like Diversion or Shame for that emergency kinda heal. You can probably just use WoH most of the time regardless if the party members meets the condition for extra heal. (Mr Pink57 04:24, 7 December 2007 (CET)) :Um, rejuv won't go through diversion(well, it will in the same way that any skill will(i.e., cast, and then be disabled for a minute), but you don't want that to happen). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:26, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::I think he ment backfire, shame, stuff like that. Moush 11:04, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::Then why'd he specifically mention diversion? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:15, 7 December 2007 (CET) Use it in heavy melee builds, or just don't use it in Gvg. Perhaps in TA, due to gay corrupt/migraine hex pressure. --Readem